Is this my life?
by FliffiForever
Summary: Bella was beaten by Charlie until a stranger comes in the house. What will happen and what is she going to do about it? on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Is this my life?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**_

"Dad, please no, don't please" Not again, the 5th time this day. Can't he let it go for one time. This is happening for almost 5 years, when mom died. Oh mom I wish you where here, I miss you.

"I don't want to but you make me doing this. You know that you are not allowed to eat before I have eaten. You know that."

I know but I was hungry, I haven't eaten in almost 3 days "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to but it just –"

"Don't you dare to say that it just 'happened', you know that isn't completely right. You could've stopped yourself." he said "Now go to your room and don't come back, I don't want to see you right now."

I hope that someday daddy will stop beating me. That it's finally over. But I don't think that is ever going to happen. Not when I still live here.

Tomorrow school, it's good that no one knows about this. I hope that no one finds out. Dad said that he will hurt them, when they find out.

I can better make my homework and then take a shower when dad sleeps. I hope he don't hear it, and then I'm going to sleep.

_*Ring, ring*_

One minute

_*Ring, ring*_

Oh no ,I'm late. He is going to beat me again.

I hope I'm downstairs when he sees me, when I'm not…

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to- Who are you? And what are your doing in my house? And where is my dad?" What's happening here?

"There" There on the floor of the kitchen lays my dad.

Dad? I everything alright with him?

"Dad, can you hear me, is everything alright? Dad? wake up, wake up!"

"What have you done to him!" I was angry, really angry. For him to sneak in my house, do something to my dad and then when he wakes up… I don't want to think about that now. What is that man going to do to me?

"Nothing…" A smile appears on his face "too bad"

"You've killed him, I know it." I was crying now

"Why?" I ask, "You don't even know us, what have we done to you? What are you going to do with me?"

Is it really bad that I'm a little bit happy that my dad isn't going to beat me again?

"Not so much questions, I don't have time for this. Be happy that you are save now, that he isn't going to beat you again."

How does he know that?

"How do you know? I haven't told that to anyone."

What's happening, is this even real or am I dreaming?

"Shh, close now your eyes"

"Oké" And I closed eyes, hoping that it was only a dream

**(A/N: My new story is up, I hope that you like it already. I don't think that I can update very fast because I have exams now, so I have to study. **

**Let me know what you think about it please**

**Oh and this is not my original language, so if there are faults sorry then)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is this my life?****Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**"Oké" And I closed eyes, hoping that it was only a dream.

The next thing I heard was people speaking. The light hurts when it reaches my eyes, where am I? What's going on?

_Please tell me_ I shouted.

No answers.

Why isn't anyone responding me?

Please

Nothing

Then I screamed. Suddenly, everyone was quiet.

"Where am I?"

"In my house" ,one person said.

"What happened?" I was confused, why am I here. From who is this house?

Is it real that Charlie is ….dead. This can't be happening, I'm dreaming.

"Do you know a part of what happened?" asks someone.

Of course I don't know, wait I do know a little

"When the alarm clock ringed I ignored it and then I was to late up. I was almost sure that I was getting …beaten again." I cried.

"Go further ", another stranger said. I have to ask their names.

"But when I came downstairs," I continued, "I saw some stranger and I asked where my dad was and he said 'there' and when I looked I saw him and then, then… " I hyperventilated.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay." I heard, he sat next to me on the bed, comforting me.

"He was ..dead, I think, he is not going to hurt anymore" And I knew that that was true, he was not going to hurt me anymore, I won't let him.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore, I promise" ,the same beautiful voice said.

"Who are you, and the rest of you, what are you going to do with me, what happened?" I panicked again.

"It was true what you said, he killed your dad, but it was an accident. He came to safe you but when he said that Charlie attacked him and you know the results." Said another person.

I could see 3 persons clear and one was in the back of the room. I think that she hasn't spoken yet.

"Then you fainted when I said that you could better close your eyes, I think you had an panic attack or something and I brought you here."

"So you are the person who killed my father" I panicked, again.

"yes"

That was the most I could handle and I ran to the door, trying to get outside. Or maybe wake up from this nightmare.

Outside I saw the woods and I ran, ran for my life and for that for my mother hoping that she was safe, safe in heaven.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, thanks for the review siskay98, and the others who put me on story/author alert.


End file.
